inazumaelevenstarlight_engfandomcom-20200214-history
Luna Blade
Luna Blade (翼桜剣城 Tsubasa Tsurugi) is one of the characters of the Inazuma Eleven Starlight fan manga. She attends the third year of middle school with Riccardo Di Rigo, Gabriel Garcia, and Vincenzo Johnson. She is the younger sister of Vladimir Blade and the older sister of Victor Blade. She is one of the substitute midfielders for the Japanese national team Sun Emperors. Appearance She has dark blue wavy hair up to the shoulders, a tuft that almost never covers the eyes and another much smaller tuft that characterizes her. She has amber eyes similar to the two brothers, but above all, more like Victor. She has an average height and also an average weight. When she is not in school, she always wears a sweatshirt, a simple white shirt, and comfortable trousers. She always dresses in a sporty way and only in exceptional cases wears a skirt (school uniform, important parties and where she is obliged to wear it). Personality She is a cheerful girl, but she is very serious when the situation requires it. It is very sociable, but it has a very different approach depending on the person to whom it is addressed. With his superiors (senpai, professors, unknown old people ...) she's very calm and gives a lot of respect, even when they provoke her. With family and friends, she has a very lively approach and smiles very often. With them, she shows great empathy and she's always willing to help them. With people who dislike, she has a very cold and detached nature, while maintains the respect that the person deserves, but she uses a very cold look as if she honestly doesn't care about that conversation. Story/Plot Inazuma Eleven Go Luna was born in Japan, but since then she lived a long time in Russia, her parents' birthplace, along with his older brother, Vladimir Blade, and his little brother, Victor Blade. She is very attached to her family and loves. Unfortunately, after discovering that Victor joined the Fifth Sector, she momentarily cut out the dialogue, but as soon as he changed, everything came back to normal. She has been transferred to the Raimon Jr. High to help Mark and the others in the revolution against the Fifth sector. She became a close friend of Gabriel Garcia, Riccardo Di Rigo, Arion and JP. Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone Her love for soccer was also removed, but she recovered it along with most of the team (before Victor). She helped several players during the time travels, even though she did not participate at all. She developed the ability to use the Kenshin Armed in the age of Shinsengumi (Soji Okita and Ryoma Sakamoto). Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy She was selected to be part of Earth Eleven, but due to a right arm injury, she couldn't play but helped as a manager along with Sky. Hissatsu Shoot * Glacial Harmony * Glacial Harmony V2 * Twin Tornado V2 (with Victor) * Winter Sonata Offensive/Dribbling * Rhythmic Wind * Synchronized Harmony (with Riccardo) * R Harmonic Virtuoso Kenshin * Patron of Legends, Kitsune Astral Power Sing small melodies in low voice with different effects: # Relaxing effect # Paralyzing effect # Illusion effect # Curative effect Trivia * She does not admit it, but she has a weak spot for Riccardo's music; * Love animals; * As a child, she played with Mark's team, but she didn't know; * Cook different desserts; * Before entering Raimon he went to the Alpine Jr. High; * She has the ability to understand many languages and talk about most of what she understands; * She is 15, but many confuse her for a 12-year-old girl; * She wears glasses but always wears contact lenses while playing or on important occasions; * Her closest friends, Vladimir and Victor, call her Koala for her affectionate personality; * She's a big whiner; * Since she was a child, she likes to play football, especially when it rains; * Her favorite pastimes are music and art. Characters Category:Sun Emperors Category:Female Category:Players Category:Midfielder Category:Wood